1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a medium battery pack constituted by a plurality of battery cells is used as a power device, e.g., for an electric bike or an electric motor cycle. The battery pack may include a plurality of chargeable battery cells, a housing adapted to receive the battery cells, and a battery management system (BMS) substrate adapted to monitor the battery cells.
The battery cell may be, e.g., a lithium ion battery, a lithium polymer battery, or a lithium ion polymer battery. The housing may be formed by injection molding of plastic to minimize its weight. Additionally, the BMS substrate may be electrically connected with the battery cells to control electrical charging and discharging of the battery cells and to calculate the capacity of the battery cells.